Bella and the Cullen's Go Boating
by Writer in the Meadow
Summary: Bella gets wrapped up into going boating with the Cullen's in the Pacific Ocean. Oneshot.


**_A/N: Pretty much I got bored, and decided to write this since I'd just gone boating. :D Enjoy! Haha, kinda cheesey pointless and dumb, but whatever. I had fun with it!_**

**

* * *

**

**Bella and the Cullen's Go Boating**

It was the middle of summer and it was an extremely overcast cloudy day here in the small town Forks, Washington.

Absolutely perfect for boating.

Now against all logic, I had decided that I would go along with the Cullen's to the beach, far, far away from First Beach and the reservation, so that we could all go boating. Me, boating.

For some odd reason, those two words didn't seem to mix well in my mind. Me, Bella Swan, also known as the klutz of the universe, going on a boat that is surrounded by water; it was a death wish waiting to happen. I just knew it.

Sure, I'd gone down to First Beach and had gone cliff jumping, once, and I wasn't scared. Well at least not until I saw Victoria pop up out of nowhere and I thought I was going to die, and then Jake saved me. Other than that though…

I don't know how the Cullen's managed to make me agree to do this. I was going to die today, I knew it. There was no way that I wasn't going to trip over something in their abnormally large boat and fall into the Pacific Ocean. The _Ocean_ people; it's a million times the size of me and it would kill me without a second thought!

Alice kept reassuring me that nothing was going to happen and she saw me being perfectly safe, and that there wasn't going to be a problem whatsoever. I had once told Edward that he wouldn't ever catch _me_ betting against Alice, but I think that day had finally come. I was willing to bet almost anything that Alice was wrong on this account.

I tried to remember how Edward had gotten me to consent with this activity without throwing a total fit.

Oh, that's right.

He cheated. He dazzled me. He used those blasted topaz eyes, his amazing charm, his sweet smelling scent, and his velvety voice to connive me into going on a boat that was going to be the death of me. I really needed to overcome that little problem. I'd do anything he asked of me when he looked at me the way he did, his golden eyes smoldering.

Damn those eyes.

"Ready?" he asked me, completely chipper and upbeat about the whole situation, and completely ecstatic at the fact I'd agreed to go with them. As if he didn't know he could get me to do anything he asked. Oi.

"Nope," I piqued.

"Lovely, then we're all set," he said smiling down at me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he drew me in closer to him and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised me.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm not worried that you'll _let_ me do something, I'm just worried that I _will_ do something, whether you actually _let_ me or not."

He chuckled at the thought and gave me a quick kiss. "Alice didn't see any harm in this whatsoever, and I trust her implicitly. Don't fret. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

_Except for when you're out on the water showing off when you wakeboard, other than that though…_

I realized after a moment that Edward had been staring at me. "What were you thinking?" he asked. I guess he noted the doubt that was written all over my features.

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll be with me the whole time…" I sighed.

He knew I was lying but also knew he wasn't going to get anything out of me so he dropped it.

"Come on, they'll be waiting for us so we can drive out there."

Without my indication of acknowledgement, he picked me up and started heading off towards his house on the outskirts of Forks. Of course we got there in a matter of minutes because Edward was just wicked fast, but when he let me down, I was still dizzier than I had ever thought possible on such a short distance.

When the wooziness finally subsided he took me by the hand and tugged me into the house to greet his awaiting family.

"Bella!" Alice screamed far too enthusiastically for her own good. "I'm so excited you came! I was afraid that you wouldn't come because you wouldn't trust us completely and might think we'd let you get hurt, but then you are here, and we're going and ahh!!"

I stared at her wide-eyed, trying to figure out everything she'd just said. Once it finally processed itself out in my head, I nodded and smiled at her half-heartedly. I was definitely not as excited about this as she was; not even close.

"Well, let's all pile up in the cars then! Off to the beach we go!" Emmett yelled and he raced out to the car with Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice following in toe.

Carlisle laughed at his 'children' and Esme smiled at me. "Don't worry about it Bella. Nothing will happen. You can even go out on the water if you want."

I went stiff and then shook my head wildly. "No, no. There is no way you'll get me out there. I don't belong in the water. I will _drown_ in the water."

All three of them laughed at me as if I were crazy. They still thought that they had everything under control and that there was no way anything could possibly happen to me. Obviously they didn't know me as well as I thought they did if they were thinking that. Wasn't it Edward who had said that I was capable of tripping over a completely flat and clean surface? How could he know _that_ fact, and yet still trust me to go on a boat?

I was dragged once again out to the garage and placed into the backseat of the car next to Edward. It usually would be about a half hour drive to get to the beach from where we were, but seeing as the Cullen's don't obey traffic laws, I got the feeling we'd be there in a matter of five minutes.

When I looked up front in the cockpit I saw who was driving; Carlisle. Scratch the fact that we'd get there in five minutes; with Carlisle, it could take even _longer_ than a regular human. _Why_ he insisted on driving slower than what the speed limit was, was beyond me. He was a _vampire_ after all. He loved speed, and yet, he wouldn't drive fast during the day time, thinking that if he did he would get caught. Not that any of his children had ever gotten caught, nor had Esme, but other than that though…

And I wasn't one to complain either. I hated how fast Edward drove, so I came to find that I actually liked driving at a normal human speed. I wasn't stupid enough to try and stop him from doing this. For the first time in my life, I actually felt _safe_ while in a car with a vampire driving. It was a great new feeling I was feeling.

Halfway there, Edward got agitated and told Carlisle to speed it up, or he would force the car to speed up. After that, Carlisle decided that it was best to just speed up so Edward couldn't ruin his precious black Mercedes. What these people found in these cars was beyond me, but if they made them happy…

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling when we got there, Rosalie was making sure that she looked exactly perfect as usual, and Alice was just sitting on the car, looking extremely bored.

"Finally!" she screamed as she saw us get out of the car. "How _slow_ were you driving Carlisle? What's the point in being a vampire if you're not even going to use its strength's and be a little dangerous! Ugh, I thought we were going to have to go out without you! Five minutes longer and I would have told them to head out!"

Carlisle laughed and smiled at her. "I had Bella with me. Some of us were just trying to keep her safe. After all she's still mortal," he reminded Alice, as well as the rest of us. I hated when he reminded me of that. I hated knowing that I still wasn't their equal, that I still wasn't one of them. It hurt to hear it aloud.

We all piled into the boat and sat down. Of course Emmett would be driving. He always had to take control of everything. I sat down with the rest of them and clung to the seat for dear life. This boat was huge, and I was sure that I'd fall out of it, and get killed by the prop. There was no way I would live this down. But of course none of them seemed to realize this fact. Or rather, they chose to ignore it.

"First up, Alice!" Emmett called over to her when we reached far enough out from shore. Alice quickly got ready and bounced her way over to the edge of the boat with her wakeboard already attached on her feet.

"Watch how it's done family," she said as she jumped in.

We had been out on that boat for hours, and still I was alive and well. Then again I hadn't moved from the same spot I had first sat down at. I was frozen stiff, although I was also in awe at what this amazing family could do for tricks. Bets were even being taken, seeing who was going to do the best stunts out on the water. So far, Jasper had put them all to shame, and all that was left was Edward.

"Edward, you're last up! Let's go!" My eyes went wide as I realized what was going to happen. Edward would be leaving me, on a boat, while he was out on the water. I was freaking out and didn't think that I'd be able to be okay. I was scared to death that I was going to fall out without having Edwards strong marble arms wrapped around me.

Alice must have seen the fear in my eyes and danced her way over to me, swinging her arms around my shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen Bella. Stop being silly," she told me.

I smiled up at her and was comforted at that thought. Why I decided to believe her _now_ instead of when the first of the day came was beyond me, but I did.

Edward was already out on the water and I hadn't even noticed that the boat had started moving. It was great.

After seeing Jasper wakeboard, I didn't think that it would be possible for anybody to out do him. I realized that I was dead wrong, and mentally beat myself for thinking that Edward, the perfect one at everything, wouldn't be able to waste him.

Edward was incredible! Sure I hadn't seen much wakeboarding since I had lived in Phoenix like my whole life, but even so, I knew when something looked good. Had I not seen it, I don't think I'd have believed that it was possible to do so many flips and twists off of just one wake. There is no possible way to describe with words what he was doing in the air.

Although, as incredible as it was, I was afraid for his life. Not that he could really die or drown or anything, but, had he been human, one fall from the heights and speeds he was going, and he'd be a goner. For some reason, I still couldn't shake those human instincts I had to tell him to slow down and stop showing off.

Everyone now had to pay up to their respective people. I guess pretty much no one had betted on Edward, which I found rather odd. Perhaps Jasper won most of the time? Oh well, this time Edward killed him, and the whole family knew it.

When Edward got back onto the boat, the whole family began cheering for him, even Jasper. He was grinning wildly as he came over to me and picked me up in the air. His hair was soaked and he had no shirt on, and I suddenly became hyper-aware of that fact. I glanced down at him and couldn't seem to tear my eyes from his chest. Geeze, even his body dazzled me!

I stuck his tongue out at me as he brought me down and kissed me on the lips. I knew I had to stand still so I did so, and just reveled in the fact that I got to have this beautiful man kiss me with his velvety soft lips.

When he pulled away I saw a mischievous glint in his eye that I couldn't ignore. Then he started to pull me to the back of the boat and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Edward, no!" I screamed as he pulled me closer to its edge. "No! Do not do this! You will not like the outcome, I'll _drown_! I just know it!"

He just laughed and continued what he was doing. "Stop worrying so much. I, of course, am coming with you," he chuckled.

The next thing I knew, I was out in the middle of the ocean with Edward's arms wrapped around me, sitting on an inner tube.

"Alright, hit it!" Edward called to Emmett, and he sped off down the ocean.

At first I clung to Edward for dear life and closed my eyes as tight as they would go. There was no way I was living through this, I was going to die. I was going to _die_!

"Bella," Edward's voice whispered in my ear, "Calm down, and relax. Open your eyes. I think you'll find that you'll rather enjoy this."

I did as he suggested, still grasping him with all my might, and he was right. It was a total rush! Emmett started going faster, and there started to be waves, and we were getting tossed around everywhere! He went around in a circle and that's when the biggest wake hit us, sending us a good five feet in the air.

"Wahoo!!!" I screamed at the top of lungs, loving the rush of adrenaline that was going through me. I looked back at Edward with a silly grin on my face and he laughed back at me.

"I told you it'd be worth it didn't I?" he yelled over to me.

I nodded enthusiastically and turned my head back towards the boat. I didn't want to miss a bit of this.

Finally Emmett got sick of us not falling off I suppose, so he sped up again, and began to make harder, stronger, and bigger wakes. Edward and I were safe for a long while, and then we were thrown off of the tube mercilessly, and went flying into the air.

We were at least ten feet up, but Edward still had a firm hold on me. He turned us so that we would go in head first and made it into a sort of dive, and it didn't hurt a bit.

When our heads came up out of the water he grinned at me and pulled me closer to him. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded mechanically, and he pulled us under the water.

I didn't know _what_ he was thinking, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. My eyes were closed and I couldn't see what was going on. I started to panic a little, and that's when his lips pressed firmly to mine.

I kissed him back, totally letting my hormones take over. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself against him, and for once he didn't stop me.

It was really weird to kiss underwater, but I loved the feeling of it. I didn't want to stop, but I now needed air, and Edward must have realized because he brought us both up to the surface of the ocean's waters.

"I love you," I told him, gasping for air.

"I love you too," he said, also breathing heavy for no reason.

I looked up and noticed that the boat was right in front us. I smiled coyly up at the Cullen's and they all started to laugh at us.

"Way to go Edward!!" Emmett screamed at us. I could feel myself blush as he did so, and I didn't like it.

We got back into the boat and Emmett got us back to shore in about two minutes flat. I was very impressed, and I was surprised that it wasn't against the law or anything to go as fast as he was. Then again, even if it was, he'd go that fast anyway.

It was really late when we got back to the cars, and I was getting really tired and beat. Edward and I sat in the backseat of the Mercedes, and I leaned against his chest.

"Thanks Edward," I told him softly. "I had a good time."

"I'm glad you had fun. I love you," he stated.

"I love you too," I whispered, feeling myself falling asleep.

The last thing I remember was the hum of the Mercedes and Edward humming my lullaby in my ear, causing me to drift off into a restful and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:Well hope you liked it! Review please:D_**


End file.
